


Nothing Left to Say/Rocks

by BookDragon44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, SO SORRY, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon44/pseuds/BookDragon44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lyric fic based on the song Nothing Left to Say/Rocks by Imagine Dragons. Relationship is not stated but it is siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Left to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship is not stated but it is siblings.

It’s time, a few minutes more. Just a little longer, then there’s nothing left to say.

> _Who knows how long I’ve been awake now?_

Down the hallway, into battle.

> _The shadows on my wall don’t sleep._

Pushing, shoving, the end is getting farther away.

> _They keep calling me, beckoning (beckoning)._

Light and air gets closer. Almost to the end. A few steps more.

> _Who knows what’s right?_
> 
> _The lines keep getting thinner._

Will I be doing the right thing? Is this right for everyone?

> _My age has never made me wise._

The future might be better, maybe it isn’t the right time.

> _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on._

It’s time to stop fighting, the war is over.

> _There’s nothing left to say now. (oh, oh)_

No words can save me,

> _There’s nothing left to say now. (oh, oh)_

No one can save me.

> _I’m giving up, giving, hey hey_
> 
> _I’m giving up now._

I’m done.

> _I’m giving up, giving, hey hey_
> 
> _I’m giving up now._

No more.

> _There's nothing left to say now. (oh, oh)_

Stop trying.

> _There's nothing left to say now. (oh, oh)_

Stop holding me back.

> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_

There’s nothing left for you to do.

> _Below, my soul_
> 
> _I feel an engine._

I’m already dead inside.

> _Collapsing as it sees the pain._

I’m slowly going insane.

> _If I could only shut it out (shut it out, shut it out, shut it out)_

Let the pain stop.

> _I've come too far to see the end now._

Let it all be over.

> _Even if my way is wrong._

I’ll do anything.

> _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

It won’t stop.

> _There's nothing left to say now (oh, oh)_
> 
> _There's nothing left to say now (oh, oh)_

It’ll be over soon.

> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_

You’ll be okay.

> _There's nothing left to say now (oh, oh)_
> 
> _There's nothing left to say now (oh, oh)_

You’ve always been okay.

> _I'm giving up, giving up hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_

Everything is for the better.

> _I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down_

I stand up, I’m standing tall.

> _I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down_

 I won’t back down.

> _I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down_

I’ll keep getting up.

> _I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down_

I can’t stand, can’t get up, anymore. (What’s the point?)

> _If you could only save_
> 
> _I'm drowning in the waters of soul_

Goodbye. (Thank you?)

> _There's nothing left to say now_
> 
> _There's nothing left to say now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey he_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _There's nothing left to say now_
> 
> _There's nothing left to say now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now_
> 
> _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey_
> 
> _Giving up now._


	2. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half. Enjoy

> Where do we go from here?

_Voices ring up the stairs and drift to her ears. The sounds repeat, the same words over and over. No answer returns._

> Where do we go from here?

_A lone figure is still in the doorway, stiff and pale. Wide eyes fixate on the once lively corps of her sibling._

> I threw some rocks up at your window.

_Tears stream out of her wide, now dark brown eyes. The younger sibling, now an only child, slides to the floor her body trembling with sudden, and newfound, grief._

> I broke some rocks right through your window.

_Her head shaking, paralleling with the corresponding thought. no, no, No, NO!_

> Timber, timber, we’re falling down.

_Crawling, she reaches for the body of her other brother. Unable to accept the truth, she tightly grasps it._

> Let the forest here us out.

_No detected movement, no pulse. It finally hits._

> Boom, ba boom ba boom,
> 
> Ah, ooo, ah, ooo
> 
> Boom, ba boom ba boom,
> 
> Ah, ooo, ah, ooo.

_At first only her heartbeat registers. Her vision tunnels to her and her brother._

> Why can’t I see what’s right in front of me?

_Too soon, he starts to fade from view. “Don’t leave!”_

> We fall, we fall apart

_It should have been her, this was her fault._

> We fall, we fall apart

_She should have realized sooner. Why didn’t she?_

> We fall, we fall apart

_Why?_

> We fall-

_Her mother stands above the music player, her finger lingering above the play button. The little girl, tears and red, puffy eyes, lets out a grief-stricken cry._

_Why, why, why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. More stories to come.


End file.
